Natural Amongst the Supernatural
by Siege25
Summary: Trevor Felix lives life well now, beautiful wife, nice home, anything you could ever want. The only downsides are a) he is the only normal guy that lives in a world filled with unordinary people and b) his one year and only year in high school ended with a bang and the school getting destroyed. Watch as Trevor takes us back through it all... including how he got his girl. Rated T-M
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, what is going on? My name is Siege25 with a new story! It is feeling good to finally be getting out of writer's block for a moment to bring in this new story! I know I have other stories to do… But this idea just came to me and I will be calling upon other authors to help me! This part is just the prologue so that the authors can get an idea of what this universe is like, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spectre or Spirit. They belong to Raikou927 and SpiritReaper42 respectfully. Ruby and Uzume are not mine either, they are owned by their respective owners. I only own this new OC, Siege, and Allison.**

* * *

 **Prologue** : I'm just an Ordinary guy… Living in an Unordinary World…

We see a male walking through the rain holding hands with someone beside him, a female, the male holding an umbrella over their heads. Both are in shadow as of now, but they seem to be walking to somewhere, taking a trip down memory lane apparently. The male's voice began to speak, but not in the situation itself.

"Hey… I, uh… bet you're wondering how I know you're reading this… Something that people in this world called 4th wall breaking, guys. Anyways… I'll introduce myself. Oh? The girl next to me? My wife. She became my girlfriend just in my first year at high school in this world… not that there was any school left to go to that year… I nearly lost her… And if I did… I wouldn't be talking to you right now… For I would have committed suicide… Eh… but as one of my friends, Spirit would say, 'What good would that do you?' Tch… Any of my friends would have said that…" The male started.

Thunder boomed, as the now found out married couple stopped and the female rested her head on the male, obviously looking at something.

"My friends… yeah… 6 not even from this world and still Supernatural… Their names… Siege… Allison… Spectre… Ruby…. Spirit… and Uzume… gotta say… those guys were on the case of who the villain of this world was all throughout high school year… Heh… and after it was all over, they still had time to tell us goodbye…" The male continued.

The male sighed in the current situation, resting his head upon his wife's as the rain pattered on the umbrella, before he continued talking outside of the situation.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm the only ordinary person of this world. Everything else here has powers. My name is Trevor Felix… And this is the story of how my first and only year of high school went… And how this school came to be destroyed."

As Trevor finished, the point of view shifts to a view in front of the couple, where we see the destroyed school, or what's left of it, before the screen begins turning into smoke, the smoke forming the title before dispersing and the screen becoming black.

 **Natural Amongst the Supernatural**

* * *

 **So here it is, my story idea. I really hope you guys enjoy this, because I plan on this being longer than any story I have ever done. Expect slow updates with this story. Big thanks to SpiritReaper42, Raikou927, and Xovercreator for beginning your creations of characters! I can't wait to see what you all create! The next Chapter will only start when you all have shown me your characters, ok?**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

**A/N: Hey guys! What is going on!? Siege25 with the official first Chapter of this story! About SpiritReaper42 and his character, that has changed. InuJon has made one that will suit the story just fine, who are said characters? Here you are.**

 **Xovercreator made Trevor's girlfriend and said wife in the future of Trevor's life named Rose Cai. She is 16 years old.**

 **InuJon made Holly Fugiwara, one of Trevor's friends. She is 17.**

 **Raikou927 made Felix Alexander Redgall, another one of Trevor's friends. He is 16.**

 **With that being said… LET'S GET GOING WITH THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! In this world…**

 **Disclaimer: The characters made are owned by their makers. All other mentions of characters that aren't mine belong to their owners.**

Note:

 _Text_ – Trevor of the future speaking to us

Text – What is happening in the flashbacks Trevor shows us

"Text" – Words on objects or titles of books/movies

"Speech" – Someone in the flashbacks talking

 _'Speech'_ – Someone's thoughts

(Title and Author) – Current song being played in the situation, for those of you who listen to music while reading

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day

 _Heh… needless to say the first day of school… pretty crazy for all of us. Even the Supernatural kids. Though can't complain. Met all of my friends that day. Including my beloved wife, whom at that time was already showing her feelings to me. I was just too dumb to realize it back then._

Kids were filing into school as Trevor tried to be careful as he made his way through the crowd. From his appearance he was clearly a 16 year old, with brown, semi-messy hair, hazel eyes, wearing a green trench coat over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. The only normal kid there. Every other kid had powers of some sort.

"Hey!" called a boy around Trevor's age.

Trevor looked behind him to see a boy run up to him. The boy looked 16 years old, had messy brown hair and silver eyes. He wore a black jacket over a dark blue shirt as well as black jeans and dark red shoes. He also wore a caramel covered scarf.

"My name's Felix Alexander Redgall! What's yours?" The boy, now known as Felix asked Trevor.

"Trevor Felix. Nice to meet you." Trevor said.

 _Yeah… Felix Alexander Redgall… put it to you straight, he honestly is probably one of the best of the friends I made. His mother told him before she passed away to always make people smile. Wasn't hard to do with me. He basically has this power to summon Spirits. Let me see… their names… umm… Rex, the first Spirit he bonded with, since he was his mother's. I can't hear these Spirits. Only see them. Weird, I know, but… I'm the only normal one here, remember? Anyways, there's a few others, but I'll introduce you to those later on._

"So, First year of high school for ya?" Felix asked with a huge smile.

 _Felix always reminded me of comedian Robin Williams. He tries to make people happy… But he is sad on the inside due to his mother's passing… sad really. Hope it doesn't lead him to commit suicide like Williams did…_

"Eh, more or less." Trevor said. "You?"

"Yep! New experience for us both then!" Felix responded cheerfully.

"Yeah, guess so." Trevor replied.

By this time, the two were in school and had separated from the crowd. Felix waved by to go off to his locker. Trevor sighed. Not even 10 minutes and his first friend. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 _Yeah, until I realized the bullying situation of the school. And that's when I met my next friend._

"Hey! It's the awkward girl!" A male said, clearly in a bully voice.

"H-Hey! What do you want from me!?" A girl said, clearly afraid.

A pushing sound was heard as well as a sound of being slammed into lockers. That same male then grabbed hold of her shirt, from what I heard.

"I want to torture you… hehehehe…" The bully said.

This perked Trevor's interest and concern. The sounds and conversation coming from around the corner. Trevor jumped in and pushed the bully away from the girl.

"Hey!" The bully said, then got a better look at Trevor. "Who do you think you are, normy!? You ain't got nothin!" The bully continued. "Learn my name well, punk, cause I'm the one who's gonna kill you!"

 _Ok, personally… I still have NO idea why I did this… and I even have less of an idea about how I managed to do this…_

The bully was black and bald. He had brown eyes. He was wearing a blue tank top and blue boxing shorts as well as boxer trunks and boxing gloves. He looked 18 years old, and was quite muscular, just like Balrog from Street Fighter. Perfect attitude too.

 _I think he actually was Balrog now that I think of it, just in his high school years._

"The name is Balrog. And I AM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Balrog charged, dashing forward and about to punch Trevor…

Until Trevor ducked…

And shoulder tackled into Balrog, sending the bully out of the school through the window behind him.

Balrog yelled in fear and probably anger as he flew out the window.

' _What the hell!? Did I just do that!? How did I…_ ' Trevor thought to himself.

The girl then cleared her throat, snapping Trevor out of his current thoughts as he turned around.

"You're that new kid, that normal kid aren't ya?" The girl asked Trevor.

"Yeah. Name's Trevor Felix, and for the record… I have NO CLUE how I just saved you." Trevor said, still in a stupor.

"Well thank you anyways. My name's Holly Fugiwara! And for the record? What you just did for someone like you who has no powers… IS AWESOME! I'm definitely considering you my friend!" Holly said.

Trevor could now get a better look at Holly. Holly has short pink hair, pink eyes, and wore a mostly white and pink shirt, the pink only covering the shoulders. She also wore pink shorts and pink shoes with white laces.

 _Holly is sort of like Felix, except she is cheerful, yet at times socially awkward. She tries to fix that throughout the school year, though._

"Well, I'll catch ya later!" Holly cheerfully said as she skipped away.

Not even 20 minutes and 2 friends. Nice.

Trevor kept on walking through the halls when he saw someone and blushed from her beauty.

 _Yeah, get ready to meet my high school version of what is now my wife._

The girl that Trevor was seeing had long elegant dark blue hair stretching down to her mid back, with her eyes an ocean blue color. She was wearing a blue coat over a white shirt. She was also wearing a blue skirt reaching 4 inches past her knees, and to top it off she was wearing brown boots.

 _Yep, the love of my life, Rose Cai. One of the most beautiful and elegant girls I have ever met… She is like me, devoted to her studies. She is also respectful to others and very optimistic. However, she shows her emotion to others, yet at times is shy... probably why You're about to see the next thing that happened on that day. And Don't let her shyness fool you. She is very energetic when it comes to fights._

As the girl passed Trevor, she and him met eyes for a couple of seconds, before she turned away. Trevor figured she was shy. Nevertheless that moment would be something he always would remember.

 _Still do, by the way._

Trevor continued to walk on, and sighed dreamily… but quickly snapped back into his senses as he walked to his locker. As he neared the corner of his locker… He heard 6 people talking from around the corner.

"Remind me of what we have to do again?" A male asked.

"Do we need to tell you every 30 seconds, Spirit?" Another male questioned the other, supposedly Spirit.

"Why are you picking on Spirit? Please stop!" A female spoke up.

"Jay, come on, Don't be such a bother to him." Another female said.

"Ruby… I told you to call me Spectre during all this. Save Jay for when we get back!" The male supposedly named Jay… or Spectre, asked.

"Stop arguing people! Our goal is to find out more on this world." Another male said.

"Siege is right, so let's-" Another female started, yet stopped when she saw Trevor approaching.

Trevor realized he had turned the corner to lean in on the conversation, and facepalmed.

 _'Damnit!'_ Trevor thought to himself.

"Hey, uh… nice to meet you!" The boy supposedly named Spirit said.

"Heh… good first impression towards the guy who heard us talking about what we're really here for back in our high school ages." Spectre said in a snarky manner.

"Got a better way to make a first impression?" Spirit said.

"Touché." Spectre replied.

"Uh… Nice to meet you too. Mind telling me your names?" Trevor asked.

The boy who had red and black spiky hair, red eyes, wearing a black jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes spoke first.

"Name's Spirit Reaper." He said.

The girl staying pretty close to him with black hair in a pony tail, blue eyes, wearing a white and pink t-shirt with a gold star in the center, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes spoke up next.

"I am Uzume, Spirit's girlfriend." The girl said.

The girl with black hair, silver eyes, wearing the same outfit I saw her wear during the first 3 seasons of her anime spoke up next.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." The girl said.

 _'That's why she seemed familiar.'_ Trevor thought to himself.

 _Yeah… I'll admit it. I am a RWBY fanatic._

The boy next to her with brown hair, mossy green eyes, wearing a trench coat over a red shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes spoke up next.

"Folks call me the Spectre." The boy said.

The girl next to Spectre had long black hair reaching just past her shoulder. Her eyes were crystal blue, and she wore a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and brown cowgirl boots.

"Allison. Nice to meet you." The girl said.

Next to her was a guy who was pretty muscular, if you ask me. Brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white tank top. He wore blue jeans and black boots.

"Siege is my name. Now what's yours?" The guy said.

"My name's Trevor Felix. I happen to be the only normal kid here." Trevor replied.

 _I honestly never figured these guys out… I still can't_.

Trevor decided to put his stuff in his locker, and grab his binder, notebook, and pencil for his first class. English.

Trevor walked into the classroom about the time Rose did. Rose didn't notice Trevor, but Trevor noticed she always carried a book around. It seemed to be a book from the popular book series Percy Jackson and the Olympians… no, wait… that book is actually the first book from the Heroes of Olympus series, The Lost Hero.

' _She's into Percy Jackson and The Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series!?_ ' Trevor thought to himself.

 _Fanatic of that too, FYI._

The teacher of the class was behind his desk, reading a newspaper. When the bell rang, the teacher stood up, revealing he was wearing a black suit.

"Good morning class." The teacher stated.

"Good morning." The class, including Trevor said back.

"My name is Mr. Guang, and I will be teaching your English class. It is time for the seating chart and please sit at least in the pod I direct you to." Mr. Guang said.

The names went by fast as the teacher went to pod 3, and Trevor was really happy when he heard the names.

"Pod 3, this pod here by the window. Trevor Felix, Holly Fugiwara, Felix Redgall, and Rose Cai." Mr. Guang said.

Trevor couldn't believe it. He actually got to sit with all of his friends he met just in 25 minutes. They all sat down and got to formally introduce themselves to each other, and the time came for Trevor and Rose to introduce themselves to each other. Trevor held out his hand.

"Trevor Felix."

"Rose Cai." The girl replied as she shook Trevor's hand.

The class went on as usual classes would, rules of the class, stuff like that, what they'll learn, yada yada yada…

This went on for most of the first day, as Trevor surprisingly found himself classmates with at least one of his friends every hour of the day. They even all shared the same Lunch hour, as well as Siege, Spirit, Spectre, Ruby, Uzume, and Allison.

In 2nd hour, for Chemistry, Trevor had Felix in his class. Comparing Trevor and chemistry was like comparing fuel and fire. They don't mix. Luckily Felix and Chemistry went together like bread and butter, so Felix would often have to help Trevor, which Felix wouldn't mind.

In 3rd hour, for math, Rose, Holly, Spectre, and Ruby were in that class. Trevor was a math wiz, and the other four weren't exactly… prominent in math skills. Trevor could help with that.

Next was lunch, then 4th hour was Spanish class. Rose was in that class, as well as all of Trevor's friends he met that day. When Trevor asked them all why, he got these responses:

"I find the language interesting." From Rose.

"I could tell jokes in another language than one I already know!" From Felix.

"Eh… felt like it." From Holly.

"Never hurt to be prominent in more than English and Japanese." From Spectre.

"I just want to know another language other than English." From Ruby.

"It tends to help to know more languages." From Spirit and Uzume.

"We were interested." From Siege and Allison.

5th hour, Free Time. Rose, Spirit, Uzume, and Trevor were pretty much the very few amongst kids who chose Study/Hang Out/Play Games Hall. That was basically what this Study Hall was. The students there had the option to either play games on computers, talk, or study.

6th hour was Technology. More computers. Trevor took this class with Felix and Holly.

7th hour was Physical Education. Trevor took this class with all his friends he met that day.

 _Yeah, pretty easy school day. We all thought that. But here comes the crazy. On Thursdays and Fridays the school had a Fight Night. That was what they called it, despite it being in the afternoon. All the students went to the battlegrounds and basically fought. Today was the day where the male student who won got to be basically the "Do anything and not get in trouble kid" for the entire year. And boy… when I showed up, from what I heard from others the champion from last year, Balrog, was cleaning house. Only Felix, Siege, Spirit, and Spectre were left… and I was left too… The girls were there too, all frightened because of what Balrog tortured them with. That's when it happened… and only in her first year she got threatened… That's when I sprung into action._

Balrog was celebrating.

"If anyone beats me now they'll earn the right to not get in trouble this year! But I'm gonna go ahead and see what First year girl I'm gonna torture when I win! Hmm… YOU!" Balrog shouted as he pointed to Rose.

Rose gasped and backed up, clutching her books tighter. This sparked anger in Trevor since he just showed up and thought highly of Rose. Trevor then literally volunteered to be next as he walked up to be Balrog's challenger.

"Hey, You're the punk who pushed me out the window! Now's my chance to kill ya!" Balrog said.

Trevor simply shed off his jacket as he got ready to fight, as mumbling went through the crowd.

"Hey, It's that normal kid…" One said.

"What's he thinking!?" Another said.

"He'll get himself killed!" One more said.

They were right. What was I thinking!? Well, at that time… it didn't matter. I was a man… On a mission.

The teacher refereeing the fight, the P.E. coach Mr. Brewer, then shouted, "FIGHT!"

(Immortals by Fallout Boy)

Balrog pounded his fists together and charged at Trevor with a massive fist. Trevor ducked and gave two body punches to Balrog before Roundhouse Kicking Balrog in the head, just sending the high school boxer back slightly.

"Lucky shot, kid!" Balrog said, wiping his cheek where Trevor kicked him.

"Don't think I could have missed." Trevor replied.

This caused Balrog to get mad and charge again. Trevor ducked, anticipating another punch, but Balrog raised his hand over Trevor's head.

"OH SH-" Trevor shouted as he barely sidestepped the attack.

However, he used this to his advantage as he then Roadhouse Kicked Balrog again, spinning him around, which then Trevor jumped up and elbowed Balrog on his head where his head would go backwards…

And this caused it to come in contact with Trevor's knee, which he had raised up. Trevor jumped back as Balrog stumbled again, madder now.

"THAT'S IT CHUMP, YOU'RE DEAD!" Balrog shouted.

Balrog went for an uppercut, which Trevor dodged again. Except this time Balrog grabbed Trevor and attempted a headbutt, but Trevor dropped down, causing Balrog to punch himself in the head, as Trevor then leg sweeped Balrog, causing Balrog to fall down for the first time in this match. The crowd was in shock that Trevor, a kid with no powers, was this skilled of a fighter.

"Whoa…" One said.

"That guy's good!" Another said.

"Is he certain he doesn't have any powers?" One of the girls said.

"Yeah! You go new dude!" Another guy shouted.

"Damn… Didn't expect this out of him." Siege said.

"Normally I would have made a snarky remark with that… But I'm with ya Soldier Boy." Spectre said, folding his arms.

"I'm with that other girl… Does he really not have any powers?" Ruby asked.

"If he doesn't, he's one hell of a fighter." Spirit replied.

"He's one hell of a fighter anyways." Allison added.

"Yeah! I mean… Does it matter if he has powers or not? He's taking it to that guy!" Uzume said.

"Whoa… Trevor is actually beating that guy!?" Felix asked in shock.

"Yeah! You get that bully, Trevor!" Holly yelled from the sidelines.

Rose was silent, watching Trevor in shock and wonder.

 _'He… is so amazing. He's taking it to that guy who threatened me… so well. He's so skilled… Does he really not have any powers?_ ' Rose thought.

Balrog was currently throwing the last bit he had at Trevor, Trevor dodging all the shots Balrog threw at him, even the last one. He then kicked Balrog's knees, bringing him down to his knees before…

(Music ends)

Trevor hit Balrog with a jumping knee, standing him back up with his body already in the process of falling, which fell the rest of the way when Trevor landed, Balrog's eyes swirling in his eyelids. The crowd roared in happiness and shock.

"The normal kid did it!" One shouted.

"How did he manage it!?" Another shouted.

"Well, guess Balrog got put in his place by someone who should have been beaten by him a long time ago…" Spectre said.

Trevor put his coat back on as Coach Brewer raised Trevor's hand in victory. This basically gave Trevor the right to stand up for himself and others against bullies and get away with it. Trevor walked back through the crowd, being offered high fives and getting pats on the back. Trevor, needless to say, had a multitude of emotions going through his head.

 _I'll start listing. Meet me again by the end of the Chapter. Let's see… Amazed, shocked, confused…_

"Dude, you were awesome!" Felix said as Trevor reached him.

"Thanks Felix, though… it wasn't that hard. All I had to do was predict his attack patterns and it was easy." Trevor said. "I Don't know why I was afraid of the guy in the first place, to be honest."

"TREVOR, YOU WERE SO AWESOME! I MEAN, YOU WERE SO GREAT! AND AWESOME AND GREAT AND AWESOME, AND, AND…" Holly ran up to Trevor in massive excitement, rambling on frequently with "Great" and "Awesome."

"Holly, Holly, I get it." Trevor said, stopping Holly.

"Oh… that means I owe you twice, Don't I?" Holly asked.

"Nope, once. Rose owes me once." Trevor said.

"Oh Yeah! That's right! Balrog threatened her!" Holly said.

"Trevor." Rose said as she stood in front of him.

Trevor began to blush.

 _'No! Don't blush damnit! Not right now!_ ' Trevor was telling himself.

Rose blushed and turned away with a smile before saying to Trevor, "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem." Trevor somehow said cooly.

The whistle around Coach Brewer's neck was sounded, getting everyone's attention. Coach Brewer was wearing a green shouldered, white t-shirt, with the word "Coach" in all caps and green in the center. He was also wearing blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Alright everyone! Time for y'all to go home! Fight Night's over for today!" Coach Brewer said.

Everyone grabbed their things and left, Trevor sighing as he did. The first day was always the craziest day… In some way.

 _Surprised, and Happy. There, all done. Oh! You made it! Wait… down here already? Wow, fast reader you are. Eh, my 4th wall breaking is getting better, get used to me recognizing you as the reader… or viewer if this ever becomes a movie or animation… Right now I suppose this is stuck on Fanfiction… anyways… I suppose this caps off the first day. I'll catch you guys later! In the next Chapter, of course!_

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this! The villain character should be coming soon!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Day

**A/N: Hey guys, what is going on? My name is Siege25 and here is the next Chapter to my story! As an added note, the villain has been created!**

 **Xovercreator has made the main villain for this story. His name is Maxamillian Jue, and he is 16 years old.**

 **Richard and Rachel are also coming in to join the party! So let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that are not mine belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Second Day

 _The First Day was crazy, I did say that in the last Chapter, right? I did? Ok. Well, hehe… wait until you see day number 2… where we get 3 new students, 2 I forgot to mention to you…_

 _And the one who tried to kill my wife near the end of the school year…_

The crowd was no better the second day as it was the first. Kids were filing in just as bad. Trevor got stuck walking with Felix, Holly, and Rose. Which Trevor was surprised Rose was getting a bit more social in their group of friends. Rose normally shyed away… but she actually was having conversations with them. Trevor had even remembered to bring the next book in the series of Heroes of Olympus, The Son of Neptune, which Rose eyed after a while and brought it up.

"That's the second book to this series, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yeah! I actually finished it last night. I have the whole series but I haven't read all of it yet. I've only read books one and two." Trevor said.

"Then uh…" Rose started, gaining the blush and turning away again. She still had that problem despite her having been more confident in talking with others. She then continued, "Could you bring the entire series on Monday? We could…" Blush and turn away again, "Read it together, if you want during Study Hall after we finish our homework."

"Better yet I could bring it to you over the weekend." Trevor suggested.

Ross's blush increased, before she nodded, "Y-Yeah… I… I guess so."

"Mind giving me your address at lunch?" Trevor asked.

"S-Sure." Rose answered.

The group of friends split away again as Trevor began to round the corner… and heard two new voices among the other 6.

 _Yeah, forgot to mention these two. Honestly these two seemed to be the ones I liked the most of these other world people._

"Sorry about that guys… Rachel and I got busy so we didn't get the scoop until yesterday…" A male spoke up.

"Typical for you, Richard…" Spectre replied.

"Jeez Spectre, give them some slack!" Ruby said.

"Whatever, Ruby…" Spectre replied.

"Oh… Trevor did it again." Allison said, noticing Trevor creeped around the corner without him knowing, AGAIN.

 _'Damnit! I gotta stop doing that!'_ Trevor thought to himself.

"So, who's the new guy and new girl?" Trevor asked.

The boy wearing glasses, with dark brown eyes and brown hair, wearing a black jacket over a black t-shirt which I can make out saying "Life is a Fanfiction," blue jeans, and white tennis shoes spoke up first.

"Richard Liu Zhao. I wasn't here the first day with Rachel because we had a family emergency to attend to." The boy said.

The girl wearing clothes like Richard except for the jacket with her brown hair in a ponytail and having brown eyes like Richard.

"Rachel Liu Ai. Like Richard said, we had a family emergency to attend to." Rachel said.

The 1st class of the day was another great one for Trevor, as Richard and Rachel got put in that class, and even got to sit at pod number 3 by the window. They received the rules, syllabus, etc.

2nd class of the day, Science taught by Mrs. Wimberly, who always happened to like to wear sports jerseys and mainly brown pants and dress shoes.

 _She was a sports junky I guess._

Thankfully for Trevor, Rachel was put in that class and sat next to him and Felix, and Rachel happened to be pretty good at Science too.

For 3rd period math taught by Mr. Brunner, Richard got stuck in that class, and was another of those scratching their heads like, "What am I supposed to do again?" Trevor was put in that class with those guys for a reason.

 _Lunch was the worst part of the day for me… Because that's when I met the guy who nearly killed my wife near the end of the school year._

During lunch, which Richard and Rachel shared with everyone else Trevor knew, Trevor noticed a kid he didn't like from first sight at all. The kid looked like he came from a rich family, nice tidy blonde hair, blue eyes, blue suit and red tie over dress shoes. And then he eyed Rose. And immediately he walked over to Trevor's table.

"Hello, beautiful." The male said. "Remember me from your History Class 2nd period?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Maxamillian Jue, please leave me alone with my friends…" Rose said in annoyance.

"Oh, your friends? But they can't be! You don't belong with this group of simple-minded and selfish fools." Maxamillian said.

"Say that again, you rich billionaire playboy!?" Rachel shouted with an get as she jumped up from her seat.

"Rachel! Calm down!" Richard said.

"Yeah, nothing to get worked up over. Besides, if he thinks we're simple minded we will never understand a single thing he says. Not that we want to anyways." Spectre said.

This caused Maxamillian to start to walk over to Spectre when Trevor stood up.

"I got news for you buddy, you beat up Spectre, I'm reporting it. However, if I beat up you they won't give a damn. I won yesterday's fight night for the boys and got myself the right to protect myself and my friends if they get threatened. Wanna try to call me selfish for that, richboy?" Trevor said as he cracked his knuckles.

A collective, "DAAAAAAAAANG! GOT 'IM!" rang throughout the lunch room.

Maxamillian scoffed at all of these gestures against him before leaving with his tray.

"Damnit dude! Nice one!" Rachel said as she sat back down.

"Would you believe me if I said I was the only normal kid here?" Trevor said.

This caused Rachel to stop moving to grab her fork and continue eating, and even caused Richard to arch an eyebrow.

"Wait… What?" Rachel asked.

"You… Are you serious?" Richard asked.

Trevor nodded.

"O…. K….? Then why the hell did he back off when you stood up?" Rachel asked.

"Probably because he heard about the numerous kids talking about what I did yesterday." Trevor said.

As if on cue after Trevor said that, two members of the crowd from yesterday ran over to him, both girls with cat ears and tails.

"Trevor! You were so awesome yesterday!" The girl on the left said excitedly.

"Dude, people are talking about it all on social media! You're the talk of the town! No one believes it still, I mean, you beat Balrog and you have no powers! You are so awesome!" The other said while practically jumping up and down.

"Wow… I… uh… Wow, just wow. I feel honored." Trevor said.

The two girls then left as quickly as they came.

"Heh… looks like you got yourself a fan base going, Trevor." Siege said.

'Would it hurt to tell him I'm part of it?' Rose thought to herself as lunch went on as normal again and she gave Trevor her address.

4th hour rolled around, with Richard and Rachel also enrolled in Spanish class taught by Mr. Rodrique. Trevor asked Richard and Rachel why they were taking it. They both said that they figured it would be good to learn the language.

By the 5th hour, Richard and Rachel were added to the Study Hall class. Trevor was loving reading with Rose. He even felt her head rest… on… his… shoulder… Wait… did she even know she was doing it?

Richard and Spirit were playing the PC version of Black Ops 3, Richard and Spirit owning the show against their enemies.

Uzume and Rachel were sharing a pleasant conversation with each other.

6th hour was Technology, taught by Mr. Watts… who had a very striking resemblance to Dr. Arthur Watts from RWBY… Richard was added to that class and even got to get to play Black Ops 3 with Trevor and Felix, which Richard was doing most of the good work… Trevor wasn't far behind though.

"Dang… You're good for someone I just met and just now knew you played games like these!" Richard commented on Trevor's gameplay.

"Thanks… but eyes on your screen or you might get sniped if You're not careful." Trevor said.

"Oh, right!" Richard said.

7th hour went by fast as it was time for Fight Night again, only this time it was the girl's turn to fight for the same prize. Trevor showed up a little late like he did the night before and found himself next to Felix and Spirit.

"Hey Trevor!" Felix said.

"Glad you made it, Trevor!" Spirit said.

"Hey guys." Trevor said back as he began to watch the fights.

He mainly was watching Rose, and boy oh boy, was she making him smile. Sure, Holly, Rachel, Ruby, Uzume and Allison weren't doing that bad, but Rose… Was doing amazing. Her extravagant movements, he beautiful execution of maneuvers…

 _'She fights so well…'_ Trevor thought to himself.

Pretty soon Rose took out Ruby and Allison, and Holly took out Rachel and Uzume, leaving Holly and Rose the only two girls left standing.

"So… just you and me." Holly said.

"I guess so." Rose said. She was seemingly very enthusiastic about this fight, despite her shyness.

"Then Let's do this Rose!" Holly said.

Rose nodded.

(Ryu Theme "Epic Rock" Cover by LittleVMills)

Holly started by throwing some punches at Rose, which Rose countered with her kicks.

Yeah, Rose is a black belt in Taekwondo, 2nd degree.

Rose then flipped backwards before opening her hand.

"FLAME CANNON!" Rose shouted.

A burst of Fire shot out of her hand, hitting Holly dead on. Holly stumbled backwards with a few scorch marks on her body, but was mostly ok. Holly then dashed forward and stopped suddenly, causing Rose to miss her kick.

"FLARE BURST!" Holly shouted.

The 4 foot area around Holly exploded into flames, catching Rose in it. However, Rose had put up her Scorch Aura, which protected her from the damage.

"Aww, come on!" Holly shouted.

"Gotcha~." Rose said.

Rose and Holly went back to clashing once more, Rose getting the upper hand again as Holly leapt backwards.

"MAGIC DOLL: CUTTING STRINGS!" Holly shouted.

Thousands of knives were summoned, varying in color from red to blue to green. Holly launched them at Rose. Rose began to block the knives with her aura, only to find the green ones broke her aura shields. So Rose began to dodge all the knives, only to find the blue ones honed in on her. Despite this, by the time the attack finished, Rose was only grazed in about 7 places.

"Whoa… no one has ever survived my attack like that…" Holly said in a bit of shock.

"My turn. THUNDER KING!" Rose shouted. This caused an elemental to be summoned, wielding a lightning sword, as it began to attack Holly. While Thunder King did this, Rose began to charge Flame Cannon.

As Thunder King dispersed and Holly turned to Rose…

"FLAME CANNON!" Rose shouted.

Holly was hit hard and stumbled back, however, she activated Pharoah's Eye, allowing her to predict what Rose was going to throw next. With it, she saw Rose was going to dash at her and attempt to use Thunder Crash, which was multiple lightning infused kicks.

True to her vision, Rose dashed forward and threw the first lightning kick, which Holly dodged. She then dodged the ones after that and retaliated by grabbing her MagiStaff off of her back and firing a basic flame spell at Rose, to which Rose blocked with her Flame Wall.

 _I could only watch this battle in silence. There were no words I could speak to cheer on Rose. She didn't need it. Her powers and skills were just going to be too much for Holly to handle._

"Why… can't I… get an advantage!? Rrgh… STARBURST STRIKE!" Holly yelled.

Rose was hit dead on with Holly's strongest spell, Holly dropping to one knee after executing such a strong attack. Though when she looked up…

Rose stood there with some burns and scratches, but not much.

"H-How!?" Holly asked.

"My Scorch Aura took most of the punishment from your attack. But now it's time for me to end this battle!" Rose declared.

Rose gained a flaming aura around her as she spread out her arms and created countless hellfire fireballs. She then took her left hand, raised it up palm open, and then thrust it forward.

"INFERNO HELL!" Rose shouted.

The fireballs all made contact with Holly, Holly having no chance to block the attack. Soon, the attack ended with Holly flat on the ground and swirls in her eyes, as the crowd cheered for Rose winning the fight.

Rose helped Holly to her feet as they walked over to their friends.

"Rose… that was… you are… amazing!" Trevor finally managed to muster.

Rose blushed and turned away again, saying "Thanks." to Trevor.

 _Let me tell you, that was a Fight. But then I looked over and saw the scowl on Maxamillian's face for Rose being with us "simple minded" friends of hers. And yep. You guessed it right if you guessed who the villain is: Maxamillian Jue. Well, I knew at least one of you would know, I mean, the Creator to this dude is somewhere out there. Anyways… I'll put it to you like this, I ain't going through every single day of my school year for you. I'm just gonna highlight the important things. And for me, one of them was the weekend when I went over to Rose's house. That, however, will be in the next Chapter, my friends. Peace out._

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Ok, this might not be the longest after all, however, I'm still going to strive to make this the best story I have ever made.**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Weekend With Rose

**A/N: Hey guys, what is going on? My name's Siege25 with the next Chapter of this story! Let's get going!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that are not mine belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Weekend With Rose

 _(Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede)_

 _Hooked on a feelin'… I'm high on believin'… That you're in love with meeeee- YYYAHEEEEEEEEEEY!_

 _(Music stops)_

 _Hey there! Um… I didn't see you guys come in on this Chapter! What was I doing? Oh uh… you know, listenin' to my tunes and all. Why was I playing that song? Um… well… I… Let's just say it reminds me of that first weekend with Rose… Makes it much more clearer to me now…_

Trevor was walking with his backpack now filled with his normal school binders and now his collection of the Heroes of Olympus books. He had given Rose "The Son of Neptune" and was now on his way with the rest of the books. However, he was going to save the last book, The Blood of Olympus, to read together with her. Trevor had this bad habit of… well…

 _Spoiling the endings, Siege25?_

Gah! Hey! That's taking this a little too far bro! Back off, who's the one writing what you say anyways?

 _Touché… Continue._

Anyways… Trevor soon reached the house and rang the doorbell.

"One moment!" Trevor heard Rose holler from inside.

Rose soon answered the door, this time wearing a white tank top and blue shorts along with white tennis shoes.

"Oh! Trevor! Nice to see you again! Did you bring them?" Rose asked.

"Sure did!" Trevor replied with a smile.

"Great! Come on in!" Rose said happily.

While this behavior at the time seemed strange to Trevor, he liked it anyways. He walked inside the house and gasped in awe.

The house was the house of dreams, comfy couch, upstairs room, flat screen tv, and… was that an Xbox One and PS4? She apparently did do something other than read when she was at home. She had plenty of food to eat, and had a nice table where they would be reading after Rose got Trevor familiarized with the house.

"Wait until you see upstairs." Rose said, clearly seeing Trevor's expression.

 _Yeah, this was at home Rose. Not school Rose whom was shy. This was at home Rose. Yet she told me she finishes her homework and studies before reading or playing videogames, I told you she was devoted. And yeah. Here comes the upstairs part._

When Trevor put the books down on the table and went upstairs… he gaped again. A smaller flat screen tv, a nice comfy 2 to 3 person bed, and… a Wii and a Wii U!? With 8 controllers and 2 Gamepads!?

"Impressed, Trevor?" Rose asked.

"Uh… yeah." Trevor said. "I wasn't expecting this out of your house."

"Well I'm glad you like it! Come on. Let's go read." Rose said as she went back downstairs.

Trevor followed close behind as they both sat down at the table and began to read. As they read chapter by chapter, Trevor looked to see Rose often smiling while she was reading. As well as blushing.

"Hey, what are you smiling and blushing about?" Trevor asked.

"Hm? Oh… uh…" Rose said, turning away.

Trevor chuckled.

"I knew you didn't act completely different when you weren't at school." Trevor said.

"Eh, you can't expect me to act completely differently, can you?" Rose asked.

"I suppose not." Trevor replied.

The two went back to reading for a while, having a snack to satisfy their stomachs while they did so. Trevor was truly happy he got to read this series with one of his friends. No… Rose was more than a friend to him. She was his best friend besides Felix. She was the one he truly liked being around, as well as everyone else who was his friends.

The two were so caught up in their books that by the time they both finished, it was 8 o'clock.

"Oh dear!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah… I guess I overstayed my visit." Trevor said sheepishly.

"Oh no, no, no! That's not what I mean! I mean we read for hours only taking snack breaks here and there… Whoa… I didn't realize you liked books and studying as much as I did." Rose said.

"Eh, I'm full of surprises." Trevor said.

"Oh Trevor…" Rose said as she giggled.

"Hey, keep the books here. I'll bring us some bookmarks tomorrow if we want to do something else other than read if we feel like it." Trevor said.

"Oh, uh… Thanks!" Rose exclaimed.

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow!" Trevor said as he walked out the door.

As Trevor left and as Rose began to get ready to sleep, in what she had on, she began to think to herself.

' _Trevor… He's such a nice and respectful guy… unlike Maxamillian… He… seems so kind… and he likes to stand up for himself… and those he cares about… I should probably see what his interests are in video games tomorrow. If we're gonna stay up until 8, we might as well do something other than read… GOD ROSE WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! *giggle* I bet this is a good change…'_ Rose said to herself before covering up and falling asleep.

The next morning Trevor woke up at 8:00 A.M., as did Rose. Rose then sent Trevor a text asking if he was up, which he replied "Yes." Rose then asked him to be at her house no later than 9:30. Trevor replied with "Consider it done."

At 9:25 A.M…

Ding-Dong!

Rose went and answered the door…

To see Maxamillian standing there.

"M-Max!? What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"You should know! I'm here to tell you my affections towards you!" Maxamillian replied.

Max then felt a tapping on his shoulder. Max sighed and turned around.

"What is i- Huh!? WAAAAH!" Max yelled as he was thrown face first into the dirt. He looked to see who threw him.

It was Trevor.

"You! So you show affection to this girl as well!? You… you… BASTARD!" Max shouted as he began to charge Black Thunder…

Only for Trevor to knee him in the gut, stopping him.

"Get out of here. NOW!" Trevor shouted.

Max growled before saying, "You will PAY for this, Trevor… YOU WILL PAY!"

Max then scurried away.

"Trevor… thanks." Rose said happily.

"Eh, it was nothing." Trevor said as he turned around.

"Come on in Trevor! I have something else planned today!" Rose said.

This peaked Trevor's interest as he walked in as she had the books set aside and 3 games for each console on the table.

"One game for each console. That's what we're doing today. Your pick." Rose said.

"Wait… my pick? Really?" Trevor asked.

"Yup." Rose said as she nodded.

Trevor made his first stop at the Wii U games. "Super Smash Bros. For Wii U," "Mario Kart 8," and "Breath of the Wild." Trevor chose Smash, which he surprisingly got a happy nod from Rose. He then chose "Dragon Ball Fighter Z" for the Xbox One, another happy nod, and then "Street Fighter V," another happy nod.

'Huh… we prefer the same games…' Trevor thought.

The two enjoyed playing their games together. Trevor noticed in all the games, that they happened to mainly use the same characters. They played the entire day away until it was time for Trevor to go home.

"You could stay if you want." Rose said.

"Eh, I prefer to go home." Trevor said back.

"Ok… well… see ya at school tomorrow!" Rose said.

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow!" Trevor said back as he went home.

 _Yeah… gotta say… that weekend was a highlight… but now… let me take you now to 3 months later, midway through the school year… when Max first attacked…_

 _And I nearly died_.

 **End Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4: A Trip to the Hospital

**A/N: Hey guys, what's going on? Siege25 here with the next Chapter! So let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that don't belong to me belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Trip to the Hospital… And Rose's Fear

 _Ok, so let me cap these past three months for you. Homework, hanging out, and that stuff. Now we're at this day. And this day is where I learned how much my friends cared about me even after J sacrificed myself to save one of them…_

 _And I also learned Rose's Fear._

The school day started per the norm as all the school days, kids filing into the school as usual, Trevor and his friends getting bumped around in traffic. Going to lockers, getting stuff and going to class, stuff like that.

1st hour went normally, the teacher giving the class a headache since they were in the Shakespeare section, all except Rose. She seemed fascinated by Shakespeare.

2nd and 3rd hours went ok, then lunch rolled around.

 _Yeah… and this is where the bad part comes in… which led me to being put in the Hospital. Not during lunch! After school that day._

As Trevor sat down for lunch with his friends, Max came over, mad once more at Trevor sitting next to Rose.

"You damned simple minded fools… you have defiled my lady! You have contaminated her with your filth!" Max said angrily.

"That. Is. It." Trevor finally said as he stood up and looked Max eye to eye. "Listen here mister high and mighty. I don't give a damned if you think you're all powerful and are better than everyone else. The truth is you ain't no different from any one of us. So I suggest you cut it with the simple minded and fools crap before Rose and I beat the shit out of you right here and now in front of everyone here in the lunch room. What's it gonna be, richboy!?" Trevor asked in anger.

A growl escaped Max's clenched teeth.

"Trevor Felix… I promise you this… you are making a grave mistake with your choice of words. You will pay dearly…" Max said before walking off.

Trevor then sat back down.

"You really got that guy's number, don't ya?" Spectre piped up.

"He picks on my friends he gets it." Trevor replied.

"You just keep doing what you have been and pretty soon we'll be rid of that big headed richboy." Rachel said.

"Thanks for the confidence booster, Rachel." Trevor said. "And that's not sarcasm."

"Eh, that's what friends are for, right?" Rachel said with a shrug.

4th hour rolled around and went pretty quickly for most. At Study Hall, Trevor and Rose were reading the final book of the Heroes of Olympus series, "The Blood of Olympus." Trevor and Rose were aware of them resting on each other. They didn't mind. They both were starting to realize that they truly had feelings for one another.

6th hour went by fast as did 7th hour, so now it was time to head home.

But as Trevor began to start walking, he heard something.

"Help!" A call rang from the distance.

That voice… was it Felix's?

"HELP!" The call rang out again, much more clearer this time.

"Felix!" Trevor shouted as he began to follow the voice.

 _'Dammit… Felix is in trouble… Who is it with? Did he even do anything!? In any case I gotta save him!'_ Trevor thought to himself.

Trevor kept running as fast as he could, trying to get to Felix before things got worse. Trevor finally arrived at Felix's location…

And saw him trying to fend off Maxamillian with his one Spirit, Titan.

 _Titan was another one of Felix's Spirits. This one was made for fighting. If Felix ever got in a fight, 99% of the time I would see him bring out this guy. This guy is absolutely born to fight._

Trevor sprung into action and pushed Maxamillian away from Felix.

"Ah, so young Trevor comes to save the day! How touching." Maxamillian said.

"You leave him out of this Max." Trevor said in anger.

"Why? It just provokes you and now I get to do something I've wanted to for a long time since I met you… KILL YOU!" Max shouted.

Max then fired Black Thunder at Trevor, only to find a barrier put up by someone around him. Trevor looked around to see who did it…

And saw Rose had done it.

"Rose!" Trevor exclaimed.

Max growled as he then looked to hit Rose with Obsidian Spiker.

"ROSE WATCH OUT!" Trevor shouted.

Trevor ran out of the barrier and pushed Rose…

And was impaled in his gut by the spike as he then fell to the ground, losing blood fast.

"TREVOR!" Rose screamed.

"HEY! ASSHOLE!" Someone shouted.

It was Siege who shouted that, and he was coming to the rescue a long with everyone else and Holly.

(Ken Theme from Street Fighter V)

Siege attacked first, hitting Max with a Hadoken and bringing out his sword to slice at Max, which all of his attacks hit as he kicked Max away.

Holly came in for an attack next, so she decided to use an attack Max hadn't seen yet.

"Clockwork: Focused Blade!" Holly shouted.

A large blade was formed as Holly used it to slash at Max, hitting him every time due to homing and shield breaking.

Spectre's hands lit up in green flames.

"Phantom Flare!" Spectre shouted.

Spectre thrust his hands forward, hitting Max with massive green flames.

Ruby simply kept on speeding around Max, disappearing in Rose Petals that sparked with electricity each time she dashed.

Richard summoned Ares, Mimir, Fuxi, and Odin.

"Come on guys! Let's give this bastard a beatdown!" Richard shouted.

"Hell yeah! Gimme some o' dis!" Ares shouted.

"Fall before our might!" Fuxi shouted.

"We shall strike you down!" Mimir shouted.

"This is where you fall!" Odin shouted.

Richard and his 4 Personas began to slice at Max from all angles, Rachel joining them with her spear and Allison joining in too.

"Uzume! Let's go!" Spirit said.

Uzume was already in her battle cloak.

"Yes, Spirit!" Uzume shouted.

"NIGHTMARE…" Spirit began to say as he charged.

"EQUESTRIAN POWER PUNCH!" Uzume shouted as she punched Max with all her might. She then jumped out of the way of Spirit's attack.

"HADOKEN!" Spirit shouted as his powered up Hadoken crashed into Max.

Maxamillian stumbled back from all the attacks, now watching as Trevor's friends formed a wall between him and Trevor and Rose.

(End Music)

"Curse you all… One day… ONE DAY I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! MARK MY WORDS!" Max shouted before he left.

Rose was trying to keep Trevor alive with Great Cure, using up her magic to try and save him.

"Someone… please go get help!" Rose shouted with tears in her eyes.

"I'm on it!" Siege said as he and Allison ran to go get some help.

Pretty soon the medical team arrived and took Trevor to the Hospital as fast as they could, hoping to keep him alive.

Trevor's friends soon showed up at the Hospital soon after Trevor arrived… and they waited for the news.

It was about 12 hours before they received any news, most of them getting startled awake after having gone asleep when the door to the room Trevor was in opened.

"Trevor's condition… is stable." The nurse said.

"Oh my God he's ok…" Rose said in relief.

"You may visit him, but one at a time, please." The nurse said.

Rose went in first, slowly walking over to Trevor.

 _I don't remember all of the conversations I had with my friends… but I do remember this one… and this one was all I cared about…_

"Trevor…" Rose started.

"Rose?" Trevor said back.

Rose then hugged Trevor and began to cry. This was the first time Rose had ever hugged Trevor.

"Remember… when I said I wasn't afraid? Now I am… I have one fear… and that… Is the fear of Max taking you away from me or taking me away from you… Trevor… please… get better soon… so that Max doesn't have that chance… and… please… try your best to keep us safe… I will try my best to keep us safe too…" Rose said.

Trevor then put his hand on Rose as she cried.

"There there… It's alright Rose… the doctors said I can go in a couple of days thanks to their healing powers… I'll be back soon… and I will make sure Max never separates us… until then my friends will take my stead for me while I'm here." Trevor said.

Rose then let go of Trevor and began to walk out of the room, looking back and smiling one more time before leaving to let the next friend come in.

 _Then I saw Rose look at me… and smile the best smile she had ever smiled before… That… made my day… seeing the one friend I cared the most about smile even when I was in the hospital… For the Thursday and Friday after that day, my friends protected Rose for me… though Max thought they were defiling her, and they didn't give a damn… And with that… now comes the 2 biggest moments of my life… both coming near the end of the school year. The Sunday before the "last day" of school… and that following Monday… what is significant about these days, you ask?_

 _That Sunday… was when Rose kissed me… for the first time…_

 _And the following Monday… when Max destroyed the school… And nearly killed Rose and me._

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

 **The end is nearing, my friends!**

 **10-4 readers! Siege out!**


	6. Chapter 5: First Kiss and Final Battle

**A/N: Final Chapter Time! No time for introductions! You know who I am so let's get to it! You know I only own my characters so let's get this going!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Kiss and Final Battle

 _So… you made it… survived through all the suspense… waiting for this chapter to hit Fanfiction… so here it is…_

 _2 months after that day in the Hospital is where I take you now… near the end of the school year… It was Saturday Night… when I received the call… and neither me nor Rose could sleep._

8:30. At night. Trevor couldn't sleep. He tried to, but he couldn't. There was this… feeling in him… that he thought something bad was going to happen after the weekend with Max. After all, he put Trevor in the Hospital. Trevor's train of thought was broken when his phone rang with his ringtone, "Sucker for Pain." Trevor picked up the phone to see who it was. It was Rose. Trevor answered as soon as he saw her name.

"Hey." Trevor said.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" Rose asked.

"Nope." Trevor said.

"Come to my house. Bring your backpack. I want you to sleep with me over the weekend. Maybe… if we sleep with each other… We can fall asleep peacefully." Rose suggested.

"I don't have any other ideas. Let's do it." Trevor said as he hung up and brought a change of clothes as well as his backpack with him.

He opened the door and walked upstairs, to see Rose in her bed.

"Oh… hi Trevor. You made it." Rose said.

"Hi Rose… so…" Trevor said as he laid his stuff down. He then got into the bed with Rose as Rose then snuggled up against him.

The two had no time to talk after Rose did that as soon the two found themselves dozing off as they both fell soundly asleep.

It was 9 A.M. that Sunday when Trevor woke up to see Rose going to get breakfast, which he followed. They had their breakfast and went to reading "The Blood of Olympus." They were closing in on the end, Rose resting her head on Trevor's shoulder again. The two read until 4 that afternoon, and they both had a snack before playing Smash and going to bed at 9 P.M. As they settled down in Rose's bed…

"Trevor… please don't ever leave me…" Rose said.

"Never leave you? Of course I won't leave you. You're too precious to me." Trevor said.

"Well… I'm glad to hear that Trevor… because… because…" Rose started.

Rose then sighed. There was no point hiding her true feelings anymore.

"I love you Trevor." Rose said.

Trevor smiled at that, and looked at Rose while they were in the bed.

"I love you too Rose…" Trevor stated.

The two then leaned in close and kissed for a good while until they let out, still in their embrace they had the kiss in as they fell asleep.

 _That… was the highlight of my whole life right there. Now… time for my absolute worst moment._

 _The moment I thought Rose was taken from my life._

School went about as normally as it could have that following Monday, except for at lunch.

Trevor and Rose sat with Rose making body contact with Trevor and the two enjoying their lunch when Max came by and growled as he then made his way over to Trevor…

And pushed him, making Trevor fall out of his seat onto the floor, and Max sitting where Trevor sat directly next to Rose.

"Kiss me!" Max demanded as he turned to Rose.

"No." Rose said sternly.

"Kiss me, damnit! I love you!" Max said.

"But I don't love you. No. My love belongs to another man anyways." Rose said to Max darkly.

This shocked Max. But then his eyes were covered with shadows as he gritted his teeth.

"You… you hoar…" Max said.

Rose then grabbed Max's throat with her Thunder Chain and slammed him to the floor.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"N-N-Nothing! Nothing!" Max said in a fearful tone.

Rose glared before throwing Max into a wall as he got to see Trevor get up, walk beside Rose…

And the two kissed, right in Max's sight. This caused a massive scowl and growl to come from Max as Rose and Trevor sat back down to enjoy their lunch. Then the after school time came…

 _And all hell broke loose._

Rose and Trevor were walking home when Max took Rose away and Trevor wouldn't realize it until he heard the screams of pain getting ready to come.

Max then threw Rose down to the ground and began to punch her, Rose unable to put up her aura to block the fists.

"YOU BITCH! YOU HOAR! THOSE FOOLS HAVE CORRUPTED YOU!" Max said as he landed the last punch, blood starting to leak out of Rose's mouth. Rose then smirked.

"That isn't gonna deter me… a little bit of fists…" Rose said.

"Oh really?" Max inquired. He then grabbed onto Rose's arms.

"HOW ABOUT 1,000,000 VOLTS OF ELECTRICITY!?" Max shouted as he began channeling his Black Thunder attack through Rose.

Trevor was walking until…

Rose screamed in pain, a very high pitched scream.

"ROSE!" Trevor shouted as he began to run towards the screams.

Max stopped, as Rose was barely hanging on. Not even her Burning Will could save her.

"Now… I can finally kill you… Now I can stop those damned fools from defiling you… Now…" Max said as he began to raise his fist for the killing punch. "I CAN FINALLY PROTECT YOU!"

Trevor roared as he punched Max off of Rose and sent him tumbling, Trevor then holding Rose in his arms.

"Rose… Rose no…" Trevor said, clutching Rose tightly.

"I'm… sorry… T… Trevor… This… may be… where I die…" Rose said weakly.

"N-No… I can't lose you!" Trevor said, tears starting to fall.

"Go… and… win…" Rose said before she closed her eyes.

Trevor then began to shake Rose, as he then roared from the supposed loss of his girlfriend. He then got up and saw Max get up. Trevor shed off his coat and charged at Max.

Max got up and saw this, so he quickly stabbed Trevor with Obsidian Spiker in Trevor's shoulder.

"I WILL KILL YOU, TREVOR FELIX! YOU DEFILED MY LADY! THE ONE I WAS GOING TO MARRY! THE ONE I WAS GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY LIFE WITH!" Max shouted.

"No… I was going to have a happy life with her… AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Trevor shouted as he charged again, only to be blown back by Max due to the sheer power of Max. Trevor tried to get up to fight again…

But fell down, too weak to continue.

"You have now fallen. Trevor Felix." Maxamillian said.

"D-Damnit…" Trevor said as he attempted to get up, only to get on his hands and knees. Then, all of a sudden…

"Trevor!" Trevor heard in his head.

 _'F-Felix?'_ Trevor asked in his head.

We enter Trevor's mind to see him face to face with Felix.

"You can't give up, Trevor!" Felix told him.

Holly showed up next to Felix.

"You can win, Trevor! Please keep fighting!" Holly said.

Soon… Siege and his group of 8 showed up.

"C'mon… you gonna let this loudmouth bring you down?" Spectre said.

"You can still keep fighting!" Ruby said.

"Don't lose hope!" Spirit said.

"She depends on you! Think of who you're fighting for!" Uzume pointed out.

"Don't give up buddy!" Richard said.

"Show this asshole never to mess with a man's lady!" Rachel said as she pumped a fist.

"You can do this Trevor!" Allison said.

"We all believe in you! After all… she does too." Siege said.

Then Rose appeared, as the friends split up to let her pass to kneel down to Trevor, who was in the same position as he was in reality. She then put her head against his.

"Please don't let me down… I am still alive… after all." Rose said.

Trevor then slowly began to get up, a golden aura surrounding him. Max was in shock at this.

"H-How!? You don't have any powers!" Max said in disbelief.

"You're right." Trevor said, finally at his feet, before looking up and smirking.

"My friends gave me some."

This caused Max to clench his fist in anger. He then summoned a small ball of Darkness known as Empty Nova.

"DIE!" Max shouted.

Trevor then raised his hands and had them both opened as he brought them together, beginning to form an energy beam. And it didn't take long to charge as he thrust his hands forward.

"EVERLASTING FRIENDSHIP RAY!" Trevor shouted.

The golden beam obliterated Max's empty Nova attack and began to vaporize Max.

"N-No… I… can't lose… to this… simple minded feeble fool! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Max shouted as he was vaporized.

Trevor then let his hands down as he began to slowly make his way towards Rose, and fell on top of her, their heads close together. Rose's eyes soon opened to see Trevor mere inches away from her face. Rose smiled at this.

"Trevor… you… won?" Rose asked.

"Yes… Maxamillian Jue… is finished…" Trevor said.

Rose then placed her hand on Trevor's right cheek, as Trevor placed his hand on top of Rose's right cheek.

"Rose… If we die together here… I will still be happy… because we will be together for eternity… in the afterlife…" Trevor said.

"I… was about to say that speech…" Rose said.

Trevor weakly chuckled as the two kissed, before both of them passed out.

 _From what I was told, Rose and I were out cold… yes, out cold. Not dead, for 2 whole days… So the doctors were ready to release us, despite us not being awake. Thought they said, "They're fine. They'll wake up by a matter of morning." Heh… she stayed true to that. By the way, I didn't obliterate that ball of energy like the author lied about me doing. It deflected towards the school and once it made contact… BOOM. No more school._

2 days after that incident…

Trevor and Rose stirred as they opened their eyes to see each other just like they did at the school. Trevor then felt what they were on. They were on Rose's bed.

"What… the hell happened!?" Rose asked.

"Was it… just a dream?" Trevor asked.

"Nope." An older voice rang out.

8 people walked into the room. It was the returned to older versions of Siege and his group.

"Wha… what the…" Trevor started, but was stopped by Allison.

"Summary: We're from another world in a group known as the Siege Alliance, these guys are our friends and allies, and we came here to gather info. You two have been out for 2 days straight. Biggest headline?" Allison questioned. "Heh, you two being heroes. Turns out despite being rich, Max was a criminal."

"Kinda gonna be hard for him to commit crimes now." Spectre said.

"Well, time for us to head back." Spirit said.

"Alright guys… well… goodbye." Trevor said.

"Yeah… goodbye." Siege said.

They all waved goodbye to the others as Rose and Trevor got back in bed, Rose smiling.

"Trevor… Let's live here together… forever… as a couple…" Rose said.

"I can't say no Rose…" Trevor said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as they kissed and rested for the rest of that day… and felt happy together… having both been alive… and still a couple.

 _I suppose we go back to present day now… for the epilogue… basically will wrap this story with a bowtie and say, "Here you go, here's your 5 Chapter with Prologue and Epilogue story…" *sigh…*_

 _Hey! Was the story at least good? I'm gonna head over to the reviews section! Meet me there so you can all tell me what you think! I don't respond to them, but I will read them and express what I read in the next Chapter! Er… the epilogue._

 **End Chapter 5**


End file.
